Angel De La Musica
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Jazmine Horton es una chica que perdio a sus padres en un accidente
1. Prologo

Jazmine Horton es una chica de unos 18 años, que vive con su abuela y su hermana en la opera, en Paris, ella perdio a sus padres en un accidente de automovil, y desde los seis años vive con su abuela y su hermana, Jazmine se topa con el Fantasma De la Opera cuando ella tenia unos 6 años, y el se hizo su amigo, el la enseño a cantar, ella cuando cumplio los 14 años, su Abuela la envia a Los Estados Unidos, a un internado, Jazmine regresa a los 18 años, y se vuelve a topar con El Fantasma De La Opera, y hay amor entre ellos

La abuela de Jazmine es Glorie Giry, es tataranieta de Madame Giry y bisnieta de Meg

12 Años Antes

-Jazz te quedaras con tu abuela- La Madre de Jazmine le dice con tono feliz y amable

-Porque Mama- La pequeña Jazmine pregunta confundida y llorando

-Iremos a una Boda y quedate tranquila mi angelito- Su Padre le dice amablemente, y carga a su pequeña y la abrazaba

Los Padres de Jazmine se fueron por la puerta, y Su Abuela le tomo la mano al igual a su hermana Claire, y las llevo a la habitacion, y acosto a las niñas, Jazmine estaba muy triste, su abuela la miro con cariño, y busco un libro, para leerles una historia a ellas, Jazmine se sento, y su hermana igual, cuando ellas escuchan cuento, se ponen todas animadas, Su abuela tomo una silla y se sento, abrio ese libro, y vio a sus nietas, ellas sonreian, Jazmine paro de llorar, y se quedo muy quieta

-Bueno chicas, les contare una historia- Glorie dice tranquilamente

-Cual Abuelita, cuentanos esa historia- Las dos niñas dicen alegres

-Bueno, sobre el Angel De La Musica- La abuela de las dos niñas dice seriamente y con una voz sencilla

Las Niñas sonreian

_Angel De La Musica_

_Bueno la historia comienza asi_

_Es un angel que baja a la tierra  
_

_para ayudar a cantar a las personas  
_

_tambien ayudan a dormir, si tenemos  
_

_pesadilas, y nos arruya y nos manda a un  
_

_sueño mejor, ellos ayudan a todos  
_

_es una voz que solo tu escuchas  
_

_es como un amigo imaginario  
_

_el baja y se les aparece a las  
_

_personas con buenos sentimientos_

_que son puros de corazon y muy bondadosos,  
_

_como ustedes mis niñas  
_

La abuela les conto esa historia, las niñas se quedaron dormidas, y ella se fue silenciosamente para armar obras en la opera, el abuelo de las niñas compro la opera y ahora Glorie es la dueña, era una noche muy fria y oscura, se fue la luz, estaba lloviendo y la brisa era muy fuerte y fria y rezonaba, Jazmine se movia, ella tenia una pesadilla muy horrible, y ella desperto llorando, pero no desperto a su hermana que dormia muy bien en la otra cama, Jazmine no podia dormir, no queria dormir pero algo paso, ella escucho una voz masculina muy hermosa y la hizo dormir de nuevo, en la mañana siguiente

-Niñas vengan para aca- La Abuela de ellas dice

-Que Paso Abuela- la pequeña Claire Dice

-Esto es muy duro, Sus padres estan muertos- La abuela dice triste

-Eso no es cierto- Jazmine dice

-Lo es, pequeñas sus padres murieron en un accidente, y van de regreso para aca y chcoaron con un camion, murieron varias personas, incluyendo a sus padres y ten Jazz, tu madre te lo dio a ti, usalo a tus 18 años- Glorie le dice a sus nietas y a Jazmine le da un collar

Jazmine y Claire fueron para desayunar, estaban muy tristes, Jazmine era la que mas le afecto esa noticia tan horrible, ella era la mas unida a sus padres, ya que Claire es medio hermana de Jazmine, solo le afecto la muerte de su madre, Su abuela fue al funeral y se llevo a las niñas consigo, estaban tristes, los enterraron en un cementerio cercano, ahora ellas dos viviran con su abuela en la opera, Jazmine y Claire Fueron a comer la comida, Jazmine le afecto mucho la perdida de sus padres, ellas terminaron y Jazmine se fue corriendo a jugar ella sola con sus muñecas, Su abuela esta preocupada por ella

-Hola como te llamas- Una niña le dice a Jazmine

-Hola, me llamo Jazmine Horton y tu- Jazmine saludo y dijo su nombre y pregunto por el de la niña y lo dijo amigablemente

-Yo soy Jessica De La Court y podemos ser amigas y puedo jugar contigo- La niña pequeña se presento como Jessica De La Court y pregunto si podian ser amigas y jugar con ella

-Si podemos ser amigas, y si puedes jugar conmigo- Jazmine responde alegremente

Ellas estaban jugando con las muñecas, y Claire aparece y se les une a ellas, estaban jugando las tres, La abuela de Jazmine y Claire las miraba con alegria, ahora puede no pensar en sus padres, y olvidar el dolor por lo menos un ratito, a las tres pequeñas se fueron a merendar, y haiban unas Bailarinas pequeñas, y Jazmine y Claire son parte de las bailarinas, y las miraban con odio, Jazmine termino y se fue a un lugar para estar sola y llorar por sus padres, ella los extraña, aun piensa en sus padres, ella quiere que ellos vuelvan aqui y esten con ella, y ella estaria muy feliz, pero Jazmine escucho la misma voz de la otra noche

_Yo soy tu ángel de música _  
_ Ven, vamos ángel de música _  
_ Yo soy tu ángel de música _  
_ Ven, vamos ángel de música._

-Quien anda hay- Jazmine dice asustada, y se acurruca en una esquina

-Soy tu Angel De La Musica- El Fantasma de la opera dice oculto

-Vienes a ayudarme- Jazmine dice insegura de si misma

-Si, te hare la mejor cantante de todas- El dice

Jazmine se fue corriendo a su habitacion, y agarro un osito de peluche y ella lo abraza, ella estaba temblando, y ella tenia miedo, y escucho la voz

-No tengas miedo, no te hare daño- El le responde con dulzura

-Quien eres, puedo verte- Jazmine dice timidamente

-Si puedes- El dice

Ella lo vio, pero ella no sintio miedo, el se arrodillo a su nivel y la miro, La Abuela de Jazmine, la buscaba, el fantasma se fue, y Glorie entro y se llevo a Jazmine agarrada de la mano, Jazmine estaba con su peluche, y su abuela la enseño a bailar, Jazmine se siente un poco mejor ahora,su abuela conoce a ese fantasma de la opera

8 años Despues

Han Pasado 8 años despues de la muerte de los padres de Jazmine, Jazmine tiene 14 años y Claire tiene 16 años, Jazmine quiere ser cantante, Jazmine ahora es adolescente, aun piensa en sus padres y todas las noches reza por ellos, es amiga de Jessica De la Court, la abuela de Jazmine la sobreprotege mucho a ella, Jazmine estaba en su habitacion cantando

_No Olvides_

_lo olvidaste?  
que todavia estaba en vida  
lo olvidaste?  
todo lo que alguna vez tubimos  
lo olvidaste?  
lo olvidaste?  
sobre mi._

_lo olvidaste?  
cada vez estando a mi lado  
lo olvidaste?  
lo que sentiamos dentro  
ahora estoy lejos de olvidar  
sobre nosotros_

Pero en algun lugar estubimos equivocados  
alguna vez fuimos tan fuertes  
nuestro amor es como una cancion  
no puedes olvidarla.

Entonces ahora creo  
aqui es donde tenemos que estar  
lo olvidaste?  
sosteniendo mi mano  
nunca otra vez  
por favor no lo olvides  
no lo olvides

lo tubimos todos  
estabamos a punto de caer  
Aun mas que en el amor  
mas de lo que eramos antes  
no olvidare  
no olvidare  
sobre nosotros

Pero en algun lugar estubimos equivocados  
alguna vez fuimos tan fuertes  
nuestro amor es como una cancion  
no puedes olvidarla.

En algun lugar estubimos equivocados  
alguna vez fuimos tan fuertes  
nuestro amor es como una cancion  
no puedes olvidarla.

Y por fin  
todas las fotos seran quedamas  
y todo el pasado  
es solo una leccion de la que tenemos que aprende  
no olvidare  
no nos olvidare

Pero en algun lugar estubimos equivocados  
nuestro amor es como una cancion  
pero tu no cantas solo  
tu te olvidaste  
de nosotros

Y ella escucho un aplauso, ella se asusto un poco, y el Fantasma De La Opera aparece enfrente de ella, ella sonrio timidamente, el la miraba, el sabe que ella es Jazmine, el la enseño a cantar, desde los 6 años, ella se quedo sin palabras y se quedo mirandolo, ella queria preguntar por que el usaba una mascara blanca en el lado derecho de la cara, eso la ponia muy curiosa, el seguia mirandola

-Como Cante- Jazmine pregunta timidamente

-Pues cantaste muy bien, pero te falta un poco de practica- El Fantasma De La Opera le responde a Jazmine seriamente

-Gracias, pues practicare mas para cantar mejor- Jazmine le dice al Fantasma

El se fue, Jazmine se quedo sentada en enl borde de su cama pensando en muchas cosas, y su abuela entra por la puerta de su cuarto, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Jazmine le sonrie a su abuela y la abraza, ella le devuelve el abrazo

-Por que esa sonrisa abuela- Jazmine le pregunta muy confundida a su abuela

-Iras a Los Estados Unidos como estudiante de intercambio- Su Abuela le responde alegremente a su nieta

-Bien ire, pero volvere a los 18 años- Jazmine acepta, pero ella va a volver

-Esta bien, y si puedes regresar, solo es hasta que te gradues de preparatoria- Su Abuela sonrie y dice muy alegremente

Jazmine agarro sus cosas, las empaco en las maletas, agarro su MP3, y termino de empacar, ella se arreglo, su abuela le dio el boleto de avion, y mucho dinero, pero su abuela le enviara dinero cuando no tenga, ella bajo con sus maletas, y comenzo a desayunar, y termino, ella antes de irse, fue corriendo a ver a el Fantasma De La Opera, para despedirse de el, ella se despidio de el, ella le dijo adios a su abuela, a su hermana y a su amiga, ahora se monto en un taxi

-Donde la llevo señorita- El Taxista le pregunta a ella

-Bueno señor, llevame al aeropuerto mas cercano- Jazmine le responde seriamente al Taxista

El arranco el taxi, ella estaba en el puesto de atras, y ella suspiro mucho, ahora se va por 4 años, ella estaba muy feliz, ahora conocera amigos nuevos y aprendera hablar ingles, esta muy emicionada y ansiosa, el taxista llego al aeropuerto, el se detuvo, Jazmine se bajo del taxi, ella le pago, ella agarro sus maletas, ella se subio a el avion, ahora una nueva aventura, llego a los estados unidos y fue a un internado


	2. De Regreso a Francia

Jazmine Horton es una chica de unos 18 años, que vive con su abuela y su hermana en la opera, en Paris, ella perdio a sus padres en un accidente de automovil, y desde los seis años vive con su abuela y su hermana, Jazmine se topa con el Fantasma De la Opera cuando ella tenia unos 6 años, y el se hizo su amigo, el la enseño a cantar, ella cuando cumplio los 14 años, su Abuela la envia a Los Estados Unidos, a un internado, Jazmine regresa a los 18 años, y se vuelve a topar con El Fantasma De La Opera, y hay amor entre ellos

* * *

4 Años Despues

Pasaron ya 4 años, y ahora Jazmine debe volver a Francia y empezar en el coro, ella quiere triunfar, pero debe empezar desde abajo, ella estaba en su dormitorio del Internado, ella estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse de nuevo a Francia, hoy mismo, ella ceno, y se fue de su internado, ella tomo un taxi y se monto en el taxi en el puesto trasero

-Señorita A donde la llevo- El Taxista le pregunta a ella con tono de amabilidad

-Señor, Bueno, por favor me puede llevar a un aeropuerto mas cercano- Jazmine le responde con un tono amable y tranqulizador, ella estaba tratando de calmarse

El Taxista arranco el taxi, y se dirigieron hacia un aeropuerto, Jazmine saco su Ipod de su bolso, y se puso sus auriculares, y lo prendio y se puso a escuchar musica, ella estaba muy feliz de irse, el dia siguiente ella cumple los 18 años, beuno a las 1.10 de la madrugada, Jazmine tenia la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio del automovil, ella cerro lentamente los ojos, y los abrio, llegaron al aeropuerto

-Señorita, son 15 dolares y tenga sus maletas- El Taxista Pide su pago a ella, y le dio a ella sus maletas

-Bueno tenga señor y gracias- Ella le dice amablemente y ella toma sus maletas

-De Nada y Adios- El Taxista responde con un tono de seriedad

Jazmine se monto en el avion en direccion a Francia, ya eran las 1.10 de la madrugada, _Feliz Cumpleaños A Mi,_ Jazmine penso, ella estaba muy nerviosa, ahora va a volver, ella reviso su bolso, y saco el collar que le dio su madre, era una cadena de oro y el colgante era de esmeralda con oro, ella se lo puso en su cuello, ella sonrio, y se durmio, amanece y ella se desperto y ya llego a Francia, ella se bajo del avion y fue en direccion a buscar un taxi para irse al Opera Populaire

-¡Taxi!- Jazmine grita muy alto para que un taxi se pare

-A donde la llevo señorita- Dice un Taxista

-A la Opera Populaire, por favor, si no es mucha molestia- Jazmine dice, ella se monto en el pusto de atras del taxi, y suspiro

-Si la llevare, serian 15 euros, no es ninguna molestia Señorita- El Taxista dice tranquilo

-Genial, que bueno que puede, y tenga los 15 euros de una vez- Jazmine dice amable

El agarro el dinero, y arranco el taxi, Jazmine se puso a escuchar musica con su Ipod, y apoyo su cabeza en la ventana, y se puso a tararear en voz baja una cancion, el taxista escucho la voz de Jazmine, y le agrado, y ya llegaron, y Jazmine se bajo del taxi, y agarro sus malestas, ella entro a la Opera Populaire, y sonrio de alegria, volvio a su pais natal

-Jazz Hola- Su abuela la recibe con un gran abrazo

-Hola Abue- Jazmine dice con un tono amable y alegre y se deja abrazar

Ella entro junto a su abuela, y Claire la saludo y la abrazo, Jessica y Jazmine se abrazaron, Jazmine sonreia mucho, ella estaba feliz de volver a Francia, Jazmine siente que su vida va a cambiar y mucho, ella choca accidentalmente, con una chica del mismo tamaño que ella, pero su cabello era liso y rubio y que le cae en la barbilla, con los ojos de color avellana y tez blanca, en cambio Jazmine tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura ondulado de color castaño muy oscuro y ojos de color Verdes Oscuros, y blanca con un leve tono tostado, pero no tanto

-Lo siento no tevi, no es mi intencion, fue sin querer, yo soy Jazmine Horton y tu, que torpe soy- Jazmine le pidio perdon con tono nervioso y se presento a ella

-Esta bien, cuidate para la proxima, y ten mas cuidado, y ve por donde caminas, yo soy Alice Deveaux, si eres una torpe- La chica dijo con tono serio y seco y sereno, pero despues lo dijo con colera, estaba muy molesta, y se presento como Alice Deveaux

Jazmine se sintio un poco fuera de lugar, ella se fue caminando por la sala, y ella choco accidentalmente con un chixo muy apuesto, era alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes claros, y era delgado, y calleron al piso, y ella se sintio muy nerviosa

-lo siento, te lastime a ti, soy muy torpe, y disculpame- Jazmine dice apenada, y ella se levanto y ayudo al Chico apuesto a Levantarse

-Tranquila, no paso nada, no me lastimaste, estoy bien, no importa, yo a veces suelo ser algo torpe, yo soy Tom Beausoleil y tu quien eres castañita- El estaba riendo, y le dijo a Jazmine con tono amable y relajado, el la calmo, el se presento a ella como Tom Beausoleil, y el espero a que Jazmine dijera su nombre

-Esta bien, que bueno que no te lastime a ti, eso no me gusta, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, ah otro igual, Mucho gusto Tom, Mi nombre es Jazmine Horton, pero todos me dice Jazz

-Okay, no importa eso ahora, ya por favor, de nada, y igulamente Jazmine, bonito nombre, y si te llamare como Jazz- Tom dice muy amable, el es muy amable

-Bien- Jazmine le dice a Tom timidamente

Ella se fue, Jazmine se sento en un mueble, y se puso a pensar en muchas cosas, Jazmine ve muy guapo a Tom, pero ella no sabe lo que siente por el, si es amor, enamoramiento, o es una atraccion, o solo es porque era muy amable, ella estaba sola, pero eso creia ella

_¿Qué he hecho?_  
_ Ojalá podría huir_  
_ Lejos de éste barco que se hunde_  
_ Tratando de ayudar le hice daño a los demás_  
_ Ahora siento el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros_

_¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es lo suficientemente bueno  
Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba?  
Porqué mis mejores intenciones  
Siguen liando las cosas  
Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera  
Pero ¿cuántas veces necesitaré?  
¿Cuántas veces necesitaré para hacer las cosas bien?  
¿Para hacerlo bien?_

¿Puedo comenzar de nuevo, con mi fé agrietada?  
Porque no puedo volver atrás y deshacer esto  
Sólo puedo quedarme y enfrentar mis errores  
Pero si me hago más fuerte y más sabia  
Superaré esto

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es lo suficientemente bueno  
Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba?  
Porqué mis mejores intenciones  
Siguen liando las cosas  
Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera  
Pero ¿cuántas veces necesitaré?  
¿Cuántas veces necesitaré para hacer las cosas bien?

Asique alzo mi puño, Y lanzo un puñetazo al aire  
Y aceptar la verdad de que a veces la vida no es justa  
Si voy a pedir un deseo, Si voy a mandar una oración  
Y finalmente alguien verá lo mucho que me importa

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es lo suficientemente bueno  
Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba?  
Porqué mis mejores intenciones  
Siguen liando las cosas  
Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera  
Pero ¿cuántas veces necesitaré?  
Ooh ¿Cuántas veces necesitaré para hacer las cosas bien?

Jazmine canto muy triste, y sus lagrimas le chorrearon por los ojos, ella ni las seco, ella se sentia muy culpabel pro muchas cosas, ella derrunba todo, y escucho unos aplausos, ella se medio asusto, ella camino para seguir esos aplausos, pero no habia nadie, _Estas Loca, aqui no hay nadie, _ella se recordo mentalmente, pero ella sintio una mano enguantada tocando su hombro, ella se volteo, y lo miro

-El Fantasma De La Opera- Jazmine dice y se levanto

-Si Jazmine, cantas hermoso- El Fantasma De La Opera, Le Responde a Jazmine

-Gracias- Jazmine le dice muy nerviosamente

-De Nada- El le dice

-Jazmine, ven- Su Abuela la llamo, ella camino en direccion a donde estaba su Abuela, Jazmine miro a el fantasma, pero ella dejo de mirarlo y se fue

-Que Pasa Abuela- Jazmine le pregunta muy confundida a su abuela

- Bueno, que tal si, tu cantas aqui- Su Abuela le da una propuesta

-Si quiero Abuela- Jazmine dijo muy emocionada


End file.
